I'll Be Seeing You
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Sylvia Salvatore twin sister of Stefan, younger sister of Damon. Changed in 1864 with her brothers. She has had her humanity on since the 20's. Before she turned it back on she had it off since 1864. So how does she know the Originals and how can she take them? Damon and Stefan are starting to question their sisters loyalty to them, epecially when it comes to Elena. Family or love


Sylvia Salvatore was the daughter of Giuseppe & Lillian Salvatore , little sister of Damon older sister of Stefan. She was raised to have manner and be polite to everyone one even if they didn't deserve it. It was the night of the Founders Ball and all the founders council was invited, Via was getting ready with the help of Emily Bennett.

" Sylvia if you don't get down here soon we are going to leave you , " said Damon as he was getting frustrated. Via started walking down the hall of the Salvatore Mansion when she bumped into Katherine Pierce. She was a girl who said she lost her family in a fire and was staying at there house. Via guessed her brothers had sent her up to get her because they are inpatient and wait five freaking minutes.

" If my brothers sent you up here you can just leave now." she said getting angry at how little her brothers trusted her to do things for herself.

" Fine , just hurry up we mustn't be late." she said walking out the door when she was far enough down the hall that she couldn't hear what was said. She looked at Emily with said smile and said, " Why do they worry so much about what I do with my time. " the only answer Emily could come up was " They think us delicate miss.''

" Well to hell with them.'' Sylvia Knew it was true they men in her life all thought that she couldn't take care of herself like if she was left alone she would break into a million little pieces. Maybe why she stay so long thought is because she thought they were right. Maybe she needed someone to tell her she would be fine by herself. There was no time left to about think that topic though she had to get down stairs before her brothers and that bitch Katherine left her.

She got down there right as they were about to leave. She was given dirty stares from Katherine. She didn't mind though she was used to it by now. Via didn't believe that whole sob story about her parents. Something was of about her and she was determined to figure it out.

" well are we going to stand here all day or get going now.'' Sylvia said being her happy go lucky self. Damon smiled at her he loved when she would be late and act like others were holding everything up. Stefan and Katherine just rolled there eyes and walked out the door. Damon and Via always had a weird sense of humor. A sense of humor that Stefan and there father never got. She just smiled at Damon and walked out the door. When they got there Stefan and Katherine went to dance whereas Damon went to get a drink. Via went to follow him when George Lockwood cut her off

" Something I may help you with Mr. Lockwood?'' Sylvia said trying to be as polite as possible.

" Sylvia , how many times must I tell you to call me George," he said with a smirk he wanted to be with her for the longest time since her family was the definition of perfect. Gen keep trying to get away from him when a man came up behind her.

" Hello darling, would you care to dance?'' he said. After he said that George left with a irritated look on his face. She didn't know who this guy was , but she was thankful he came along when he did.

" Well darling an answer would nice,'' he said with an evil smirk on his face. Not the normal happy smirk this was one of arrogance and the biggest ego she had ever seen.

" Alright, one dance. But only one dance.'' He lead her to the dance floor where Katherine was giving her dirty looks.

" So do you have have name sir?'' Sylvia asked trying to make a conversation.

" Yes I do . Kol , Kol Mikaelson,'' he said , " and what might your name be love.''

" Stay long enough and find," She said in the same arrogant tone , " I'm guessing you're not from around here given the accent Mr. Mikaelson."

" You noticed that did you, and please call me Kol call you can call my brothers Mr. Mikaelson ,but I'm just Kol.'' By the time they finished talking the song was over.

" Well there's one song ,'' She said. But he continued dancing with her.

" You should know I'm not one to follow the rules.'' she looked startled at first most guys she meet were so formal , but he was reckless. He didn't care about consequences.

" I want to show you something,'' he said , " Come with me I promise I don't bite.'' She followed him out of the building not knowing what he wanted to show her. She rarely trusted people but she felt safe with him. Her trust was destroyed long ago. They made their way to the garden behind the Lockwood Mansion. He laced their fingers together as they walked side by side. suddenly stop by the lake.

" It's beautiful out here,'' she said with a smile, " If you're not from here then how did you know of the lake.''

" You are quite curious aren't you love,'' The wicked grin he wore so well coming back, " You I've met a lot of curious people but you seem not to like being reckless you like knowing what to expect.''

" You seem to have it all figured out don't you now,'' she said half laughing. Just as she turned around she saw the sun setting. The sky was yellow , red , and orange. At the bottom the colors were mixing it together.

" You had to have someone tell you this would happen'' she said in awe. His only answer was , " Or it was just luck.'' She rested her head on his shoulder when she heard someone call her name , " Via,'' the voice said. Her and Kol were heading back to the Mansion when Kol heard Via say , " Looks like my brothers left me here and the name the name is Sylvia Salvatore,'' she said.

" Well you shouldn't walk home alone,'' was his answer. He grabbed her hand and they started to walk. Gen could hear the leaves crunching under her feet as they walked. Kol was different than everyone else Gen had met in that town and she has met everyone in town. Her father wanted her to marry George Lockwood because he was the Mayor's son. Gen didn't love him though.

When they got to Sylvia's house she kissed his cheek lightly and walked inside. It was past her curfew her and her father would inevitably start fighting. When she walked through the door her father was sitting there in the living area with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

" Where were you it's past 9:30 , you're supposed to be home by 9:30."

" I know father I was out walking and lost track of time,'' was her answer. She knew what was going to come it happened every time she faltered.

" That's not excuse,'' he said throwing the glass and what was left of the bourbon in the glass on the ground. This caused bourbon to go all over the floor. Via went to the kitchen to grab a rag. When she came back she knelt down to clean it up when she felt someone tug on her hair. She was jerked up fast with her hair still in someone's hand. He leaned against her ear and whispered, " We do this every time and ou still never learn do you Sylvia?'' after he said that he pulled her head back and smashed it against a mirror. He let go of her hair and let her fall to the floor. When she lifted her hand to her head she felt a sharp pain by her eye. She looked at her hand to see it was covered in blood.

The next morning she got p and got dressed she went out the back door to the garden where her brothers and Katherine were playing a game Damon called " football'' they to get her to play but she just wanted to be alone. She went to a spot by the river that her mother always took her to when her father was out of town. Her mother said that one day she would get the four of them out this god forsaken town. She sat down and just listened to the rushing water and didn't realize someone was coming up behind her. He put his arms around and as he did that she jumped.

" Didn't mean to startle you love,'' He said he saw the way her hair fell over part of her eye so he moved it , " Now I don't remember this being here last night.'' Kol was talking about the cut by her eye. Via didn't know what to tell him. She came up with the first lie that came to mind.

" Yeah I wasn't paying attention and I ran into a mirror,'' Kol could tell she was lying to him , for some reason he cared for her well being. Sylvia looked into his eyes she could tell he wanted the truth , but how could she tell him what her father does to her when no one is around. He wouldn't understand and would probably laugh at the thought. She couldn't take the way he was staring at her anymore and broke into tears falling against his chest. Kol was the troublemaker of his family he wasn't supposed to care for anyone's feelings why would he. For some reason he found himself trying to clam the weeping girl down.

" It's okay darling , try and breath slowly and tell me what happened.'' they sat there as she explained what happened. How her father was drunk, how he lashed out and gave her the cut. He traced his fingers over the cut she winced a little at this , but not enough for him to notice. Kol made her feel safe the world stopped spinning when he was around. For moment they sat there staring at the water until Sylvia spoke , " My mother used to bring me here before she passed , she said she was going to get the four of us out of here if it was the last thing she did. She knew what father was like he's the same way with my older brother Damon.'' Kol stared at her he never had anyone not be afraid of him. Out of his siblings he was the one with the short fuse , the one with no control , in his family he is the one that deemed them monsters. He understood what she was saying though, for his father was the same with his siblings.

When she got home she was greeted by Katherine at the door , " Who were you with.'' Via didn't answer she never in her life would answer to that bitch.

" Fine , don't answer you're just lucky your father is not here or you would be in so much trouble.''

Her mother was a quite women lots to say but no voice to say those words with. She wanted away from the troubles of her life. Her brothers were having dinner at the Lockwood's so she went for a walk to clear her head. When she got to the bridge she looked down she had thought of jumping.

" Please don't tell me you plan on jumping," she turned around and found Kol standing there.

" Never, it would give my father satisfaction. Why are you here Kol?"

" I wanted to see you before I left."

" You are leaving. Where to?"

" New Orleans," he said shrugging.

" Will I see you again Kol?"

" I hope so," he turned to leave ,but was stopped.

" Kol, please tell me the truth. I told you what father did , so please just tell me what you are afraid to."

" You really want to know?" She nodded quickly, " your father and the council are rounding up vampires."

" What does that have to do with your family?"

" My family and I are the first vampires."

" Kol,if your joking this is not funny."

" Have I ever lied to you?"

Before she could answer Kol disappeared. Via knew what Kol was and she still loved him. She ran home and threw opened to the door to her house. Sylvia saw her fathers gun beside a one of the walls. Emily had told her she was an empath she didn't know what that meant, but all she felt walking through the house was sorrow and death. When she got to her father's study she saw Damon and blood, but no Stefan. They had Katherine's blood in her system and did not plan on dying she thought as everything went black. When she woke up she was in a field with her brothers staring at her. She rubbed her head she couldn't remember what happened before hand or how she got there.

" What happened , how long was I out?'' she asked.

" Couple of days and if you want to know what happened ask Stefan,'' Damon answered.

" Stefan what did you do?'' He stared at her.

" I turned you now we can look out for each other forever.''

" I don't want to live forever Stefan , I want to grow old , and have kids.''

Stefan ignored her took some blood he had in a cup and feed it to her. She looked at him startled. She was a vampire now what would Kol think of this when he found out if he still cared. When it turned dark she ran as fast as she could .

 **1920's a time to be alive**.

Two rippers were running around , but one somehow got his his humanity back. Which is very hard to do, Via was in Chicago staying as far away from her brothers as possible because she was the other ripper. She has had her humanity off since 1864 the same night she ran away being empath didn't help with becoming a vampire so she turned it off. She had over a 100 deaths on her head when she turned it off the side of her that was an empath was off. She was at a bar when a guy walked talking was rudely talking about the bartender. She compelled him to come to the ally with her when she was close to ripping his jugular apart a blonde with a british accent yelled at her. " You know you should be more careful where you do that."

" And who might you be another bitch who needs an attitude adjustment." The girl smirked at her.

" You know who I am right?''

" Let me think, Barbie.''

The girl slammed her against the wall and said, "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson." She wasn't on the wall long as threw Rebekah against the other wall causing two boy's to come out side. The blonde stood up and dusted her clothes off.

" Well sister seems you picked a fight with some who can take you on,'' one of the boy's smirked.

" Who might you be given you were able to take on Rebekah." The one in the suit asked.

" None of your Goddamn business,'' she said with a smirk. She was half drunk and half pissed off she was interrupted. Via hadnt feed in ten minutes

" Do you know who we are?'' The boy next to Rebekah asked

" I'm guessing you're friends of, Barbies.''

" Will you stop calling me that, it's Rebekah not Barbie you bloody moron.''

The one in the suit left when he heard his name being called. Rebekah was giving Via a death stares.

" So what do we call you Ripper , Pain in my ass,'' Bekah asked. The one in the suit came back and said " Sorry for early my sister doesn't have any manners I'm Elijah , This is Niklaus , and this is my sister Rebekah.''

" Well if we're doing introductions Sylvia Salvatore,'' They stared at her in shock could this be the same Genevieve that Kol kept pinning over.

" Sylvia would you happen to know a Kol Mikaelson,'' Niklaus asked

She thought for a moment did she know Kol Mikaelson? In that moment everything she shut out came flooding. She passed out in the alley where the three siblings were confused on what had happened.


End file.
